


To Coexist

by ShinkaAkira



Series: Light And Darkness In Equal Shares [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkaAkira/pseuds/ShinkaAkira
Summary: That night when Sora opened his heart to Ventus, he also opened himself to Vanitas. He can see their specters as they help guide him through growing up and the fine balance that exists between light and darkness.(au where Sora can see and talk to Ventus and Vanitas who are awake inside his heart.)





	To Coexist

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me forever to decide if I wanted to include Vanitas in The Hearts Connected To Yours or leave it to Ventus alone so I decided, why not do both? This is going to be mostly prelude to canon, same as Second Chance is at the moment. Eventually this series will span the entire kh franchise so I hope you'll stick it out to experience this with me! I will continue to update both series side by side so feel free to read both! I hope everyone enjoys this intro chapter and if you do please leave a review!

There was darkness all around, and not the simple kind where you can barely see, by the all-consuming type of pitch black emptiness that goes on forever. It was heavy and solid and should you reach your hand out into it, you would completely lose sight of your limb. To anyone not accustomed to its presence, the darkness felt wrong, almost unnatural. But wherever there is darkness, there must always be light to cast it. The two sides coexist, not bad or good, but simply there. In this instance, the light came from a stained glass floor. A heart. From the simple designs and variety of toys pictured, it was a very young heart. One that had not yet fully developed into the person it would someday be. However, the start shaped fruit in the center and the island trees in the background showed that the child this heart belonged to already had values that were important to them, such as bonds and home. While most children were out of touch with their own hearts, this child, a boy of about four years, opened his eyes within himself and was now stood on the station of his heart.

The little boy looked around himself, taking in his empty surroundings. He was an unusual child, he did not fear the darkness that surrounded him, nor did he cling to the light illuminating below him. He stood unaligned, remaining neutral to the two forces. He was at home with the light and at peace with the darkness. It was not long before there was a sudden flicker within the vast space around him, an orb that glimmered in the void. Another heart. The heart flickered between light and dark, seemingly unable to decide which one it was. The child took notice of the drifting heart and called out to it.

“Hey, can you hear me?” His voice resonated in the emptiness, exceptionally loud against the quiet. The heart floated down towards the boy, a gentle voice speaking out from its light.

_I heard your voice._

The heart flickered once more, shifting from light to dark. As this change occurred, another voice spoke up, this one deeper and full of awe.

_It cut through the darkness around me_

The heart flickered back and forth as the boy reached out to it, a smile spreading across his face. Cupping the heart in his hands with the utmost care, he brought it close to him, feeling as it shifted from warm to cold with each blink. It settled on light once again and the gentle voice spoke up.

_All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light._

Blinking back to the dark glow, it was now the deep voice that finished the lights sentiment.

_And found myself here, with you._

There was more flickering before the heart settled on light once more.

_You gave me something back._

A single blink to dark.

_When I needed it most._

Again to light.

_A second chance._

The child tilted his head in confusion, watching the heart with curiosity shining in his blue eyes.

“I did?” The boy did not remember anything of the sort, but that didn’t necessarily mean it was untrue. He was still young, and there were a lot of memories that had already been lost to time. The heart went back to the dark and the deeper voice spoke up quietly.

_But now…I have to go back to sleep again._

Continuously flickering, the heart seemed to dim, the light shining less brightly and the dark feeling more empty. Furrowing his brow, the child spoke up with a question.

“Are you sad?” The heart felt sad, it radiated the emotion in a sorrowful wave, to the point where the young boy could feel it in himself as well. There was a long pause where no one spoke, the heart flickering and the boy wondering. Finally, the heart spoke up.

_Would you mind if I stayed here?_

The gentle voice began.

_With you?_

The deep voice followed.

“Sure. If it’ll make you feel better.” The child nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what it would mean to have the heart stay with him, but the voices just sounded so sad. He would do anything in that moment to help them. He pulled the heart close to himself and let it sink into his chest. It felt warm and cold at the same time, to opposite coexisting in harmony within him. As the final flickers of the heart disappeared inside his chest, he heard both voices speak up one last time, in unison.

_Thank you._


End file.
